


Одного коричного Йонге, лемонграссового Рудольфа и мятного Сайнжу, пожалуйста!

by WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Челлендж [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Candles, OZDZ - Freeform, Photoset, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Сет натуральных хандемадевых ароматических свечей для любимой троицы.
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Одного коричного Йонге, лемонграссового Рудольфа и мятного Сайнжу, пожалуйста!

**Author's Note:**

> Соррян за фотки лол, вся мочь ушла на заливку свечек.

|   
---|---  
|   
| 


End file.
